Sailor moon : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: 1er prompt : Usagi/Hotaru, thème : zoo. 2e prompt : Makoto/Ami, thème : Croisement. 3e prompt : Chibi-Usa/Setsuna "écouteurs". 4e prompt : Usagi/Michiru "poivron". 5e prompt : Makoto/Hotaru "Navette". 6e prompt : Minako/Usagi "Feu d'artifice". 7e prompt : Usagi/Hotaru "serrure". 8e et 9e prompt : Setsuna/Michiru "Police". 10, 11 et 12 : Minako/Ami "Trois petits chats".
1. Chapter 1

Une balade au zoo.

Il est quinze heures de l'après-midi et la température de l'air avoisine les vingt-cinq degrés. Le soleil joue avec les nuages blancs et tout porte à croire que cette journée sera magnifique.

Cela tombe bien car un zoo a ouvert ses portes dans la ville où vit Usagi et comme cette dernière adore les animaux, elle n'a pas hésité une seule minute pour s'y rendre. Toutefois, ne voulant pas s'y rendre seule, elle a demandé à Hotaru de l'accompagner.

Désormais, les deux guerrières marchent sur l'une des nombreuses allées du parc, passant devant une cage dans laquelle sont enfermés des singes. Emerveillée, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'éloigne de la blonde pour admirer les animaux de plus près.

Usagi la rejoint très vite et c'est ensemble que les deux amies regardent les primates évoluer joyeusement.

Soudain, Hotaru baisse son visage et devient triste. Inquiète, la blonde se montre douce, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passe.

« Cette promenade ne te plait pas ? Demande-t-elle.

- Si. J'étais juste en train de me dire que dans quelques jours, ces animaux seront morts à cause de Galaxia. »

Il est vrai que les deux combattantes sont en pleine guerre contre Sailor Galaxia et que les chances de pouvoir sauver la planète voir l'univers entier sont très minces.

Chaleureuse, Usagi pose l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite d'Hotaru.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. J'ignore ce qui se passera mais fais-moi confiance, jamais je laisserai Galaxia avoir la main mise sur notre planète. Je t'en fais même la promesse. »


	2. Chapter 2

Croisement : Pris au piège ?

Il fait nuit et les nombreuses étoiles se trouvant dans le ciel prouve que celui-ci est totalement dégagé. Les rues sont calmes, les chiens dorment ainsi que les habitants, aucun bruit n'est perceptible. Soudain, une explosion retenti. Deux silhouettes sortent des deux artères et s'arrêtent pour se faire face, se distançant de quelques centimètres. Ces ombres ne sont autres que Sailor Mercury et Sailor Jupiter.

« Je crois que nous sommes prises au piège. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible que ce démon puisse se multiplier autant, exprime la guerrière aux cheveux bleus.

- Moi non plus mais nous avons déjà réussi à vaincre des ennemis bien plus terribles que lui. On ne doit pas se laisser décourager.

- Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous de vaincre la copie que nous avons aux trousses et ensuite, allons retrouver Sailor Moon et les autres. »

Jupiter hoche positivement de la tête avant de tourner le dos à son amie. Celle-ci en fait autant et voilà que les deux combattantes observent silencieusement les environs. Elles savent très bien que si leur ennemi se montre brusquement silencieux, c'est pour endormir leur vigilance. Toutefois, la plus grande des Sailor commence à montrer des signes d'impatience.

« Allez, montre-toi ! »

Soudain, un être gluant à forme humaine se matérialise face à Sailor Jupiter. Son corps est fait d'une matière visqueuse et translucide, de couleur bleue claire.

« Le voilà. »

Mercury regarde par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et songe à une solution.

« Il doit être sensible à l'électricité et à l'eau pure. J'ignore si tu l'as remarqué mais il a utilisé l'eau des égouts pour se multiplier.

- Et tu penses qu'une combinaison de nos attaques aura raison de lui ?

- Pas à cent pour cent mais on peut toujours essayer.

- Entendu. »

Mercury quitte sa position pour se placer à la droite de sa camarade. Aussitôt, Jupiter pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol, faisant apparaitre son signe dans le creux de sa paume.

« Jupiter ! »

Sailor Mercury réalise le même geste mais pour invoquer sa propre offensive.

« Mercury ! »

Tandis que des trombes d'eau s'échappent de son signe, Jupiter commence à tourner sur elle-même.

« Oak evolution ! »

Des sphères verdâtres foncent alors sur la créature tandis que la partenaire de la guerrière électrique passe également à l'action.

« Aqua rhapsody ! »

Les deux offensives des guerrières fusionnent pour présenter une attaque bien plus puissante et bien plus dangereuse que lorsqu'elles agissaient chacune de leur côté. Le monstre reçoit l'union de plein fouet et disparait juste après l'impact.

« Nous avons réussi, s'enthousiasme Sailor Jupiter.

- Oui mais ne perdons pas de temps en fêtant cette petite victoire. J'ignore si Mars et Venus arrivent à tenir tête avec leur adversaire mais nous devons retrouver Sailor Moon au plus vite.

- Tu as raison. »

Les deux amis se regardent et hochent positivement de la tête avant de disparaitre du croisement en évoluant hâtivement dans la rue où se trouvait le monstre quelques secondes auparavant.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous prête mes écouteurs.

C'est le début de l'après-midi et Chibi-Usa s'est encore disputée avec Usagi. L'objet de leur querelle, une part de tarte un peu trop grosse pour la fillette, ce qui a provoqué la jalousie chez la blonde. Las de ce comportement puéril, l'enfant aux cheveux roses a décidé de s'isoler pour mieux se calmer.

C'est à cause de ça qu'elle marche actuellement dans l'un des parcs de la ville, son petit sac en forme de lapin sur le dos. Les pas s'enchaînent à grande vitesse et ce moment pénible ne cesse de se passer dans l'esprit de la jeune princesse. Ayant la tête baissée, celle-ci ne peut voir les gens qu'elle rencontre sauf que l'une d'entre elle attire son attention au son de sa voix.

« Petite demoiselle ? »

Chibi-Usa s'arrête, lève son visage et aperçoit Setsuna assise au bord d'une fontaine. Posé à côté d'elle, un sac à mains de couleur marron et sur ses cuisses repose un livre retourné et ouvert aux pages dont la guerrière prenait connaissance avant que la jeune Altesse arrive. Ravie de la voir, Usagi-Chan s'approche à la hâte pour s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de la gardienne des portes dimensionnelles.

« Bonjour Setsuna.

- Bonjour. Je suis un peu surprise de te voir ici sans être accompagnée d'Usagi.

- Ne me parle pas d'Usagi s'il te plait. »

De suite, la petite Chibi-Usa tourne son visage sur sa gauche et prend un air renfrogné. Ce comportement résume tout mais cela n'empêche pas Setsuna de manquer de discrétion.

« Vous vous êtes encore disputées pour pas grand-chose ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. » Lui répond la fillette aux cheveux roses.

Ressentant de la fatigue, la fille d'Usagi se pose sur le bord de la fontaine, à la gauche de la guerrière. Là, l'enfant regarde la couverture du livre et décide de changer de conversation en évoquant le bouquin.

« Tu lis quoi ?

- Rien de bien passionnant Petite Demoiselle. Ce livre traite de la botanique mais tout ce qu'il contient ne m'apprend rien de neuf, hélas.

- Désolé de l'entendre mais si je ne me trompe pas, tu en es seulement qu'à la moitié ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que des surprises t'attendent sur celles que tu n'as toujours pas lues.

- J'aimerai être aussi optimiste mais je n'y crois pas vraiment. »

Déçue par cet achat, Setsuna préfère glisser le livre dans son sac.

« Dis-moi ?

- Oui, lui répond la grande brune.

- Tu n'attendais personne au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non. Qui pourrais-je attendre ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, un joli garçon par exemple. »

Aussitôt, les joues de Setsuna se mettent à rougir. La jeune femme est très gênée de discuter d'un tel sujet, surtout avec la fille de son roi et de sa reine.

« Bien sûr que non et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à l'amour depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

- Je le sais Setsuna et c'est pour cette raison que je t'en parle.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, c'est vrai. Lorsque tu vivais dans notre monde, tu étais condamnée à rester seul devant les portes du temps et je sais que cette solitude te pesait beaucoup. Maintenant que tu es avec nous, je me dis que tu devrais te détendre un peu. »

Sailor Pluton est très touchée par l'attention que lui porte Chibi-Usa.

« Merci beaucoup Petite Demoiselle. »

Désormais, la fille d'Usagi ne songe plus à sa dispute avec sa mère. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle attrape son sac pour l'ouvrir et fouiller à l'intérieur. Là, elle en sort un petit baladeur cassette de couleur gris et cherche dans la besace pour mettre la main sur les écouteurs.

« Mince.

- Un problème ? L'interroge Setsuna.

- Oui, j'ai oublié mes écouteurs à la maison. »

La brune se saisit de son sac à mains et l'ouvre pour chercher à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains en sortent avec l'objet en question.

« Voilà, plus aucun problème, dit Sailor Pluton en souriant.

- Tu me les prêtes ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment une amie. »

La fillette glisse la prise-jack dans le trou du baladeur prévu à cet effet et commence à poser les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

« Petite Demoiselle ?

- Oui.

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Usagi est également votre amie.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir les pourrir ses journées, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Attendez, ne me dîtes pas que …

- …si. Je provoque ses conflits exprès rien que pour l'embêter. »

Fière d'elle, Usagi-Chan appuie sur le bouton lecture de son baladeur et commence à se concentrer sur la musique.


	4. Chapter 4

Une soirée romantique devant un barbecue ?

C'est l'été et le jour s'est levé depuis deux petites heures. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, surtout connaissant le personnage qu'est Usagi, cette dernière est déjà debout. En ce moment, la future reine du Millénium d'Argent flâne parmi les nombreux stands dressés que compte le marché de son quartier.

L'anse du panier autour de l'un des bras, la jeune femme cherche une idée de menu plutôt originale pour ce soir. En effet, la journée va très bien s'achever pour elle puisque Mamoru l'a invité à dîner avec elle. Toutefois, tenant à ne pas profiter de son budget d'étudiant, Usagi a décidé de consacrer une partie de son argent de poche en achetant le menu de ce soir. Hélas, on ne peut pas dire que la blonde soit très inspirée en voyant les nombreux ingrédients qui débordent des tables des stands.

« Mince. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui préparer ?

- Usagi ? »

La mère de Chibi-Usa se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la ravissante Michiru qui tient aussi un panier dans ses mains.

« Bonjour Michiru.

- Bonjour. Il est très rare de te voir debout de si bonne heure.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et j'imagine que ta promenade au sein de ce marché doit être la conséquence d'une magnifique nouvelle, je me trompe ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher décidemment. »

L'adolescente rougit à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aime tandis que l'amie d'Haruka lui fait une proposition.

« Cela te dit de faire nos achats ensemble ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Se montre enthousiaste Usagi. Elle attend que Michiru vienne la rejoindre à ses cotés et lorsque s'est fait, les deux guerrières reprennent leur promenade. Sur le chemin, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de bavarder.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé de beau dans les jours qui sont passés pour que tu sois déjà debout ?

- Ben en fait, Mamoru m'a invité à dîner chez lui.

- Très bien ça. Félicitations.

- Merci. »

Pourtant, Michiru commence à se poser des questions et elle ne se prive pas pour les poser à sa jeune amie.

« Mais si c'est Mamoru qui t'invite, comment se fait-il que tu fasses des courses ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse de grosses dépenses du fait qu'il est étudiant. Comme moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir un peu d'argent de poche, je me suis proposé pour faire le repas de ce soir.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais tu as une idée de menu ?

- Justement, il est là le souci.

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Vraiment ? »

Michiru lui sourit tout en hochant positivement du visage.

« Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, il fait très chaud en ce moment, surtout les journées et je pense qu'un repas léger mais romantique peut-être la solution à ton problème. De plus, comme je sais que tu n'es pas une très bonne cuisinière, j'opte pour une préparation plutôt facile. »

Et à ce moment, la guerrière aquatique s'approche d'un stand qui propose des viandes pour grillades.

« Un barbecue ? Demande Usagi.

- Tu as tout comprit. Ce qui est génial avec ce genre de cuisine, c'est qu'il ne faut pas être un cordon bleu pour savoir le préparer et on peut varier les plaisirs en y rajoutant des légumes de saisons. Par exemple, les poivrons. »

Usagi regarde le prix d'un plateau de brochettes et se rend compte que le chiffre n'est pas très élevé.

« Huit brochettes pour deux personnes, c'est suffisant tu penses ?

- Oui mais bien sûr, tu peux préparer d'autres choses à côté si tu as peur que cela ne guère satisfaisant. »

Usagi voit le vendeur se placer face à elle et rapidement, le troc a lieu. Une fois que le plateau de brochette est à l'intérieur de son panier, tête à boulette s'adresse à Michiru.

« Et maintenant ?

- Des poivrons grillés au barbecue, je ne connais rien de meilleur. »

La guerrière des temps nouveaux l'entraîne devant un nouveau stand qui propose des fruits frais et là encore, la connaissance du prix est importante.

« Très bien, je peux m'en acheter quelques-uns, rassure Usagi.

- Mais fais donc. »

Là encore, la blonde discute avec le vendeur et cette fois, ce sont les poivrons qui se retrouvent au fond de sa besace. Reprenant leur marche, Michiru a besoin d'une réponse.

« As-tu de la glace chez toi ?

- Oui. Ma mère reste très friande de cette gourmandise et je dois en avoir plusieurs boîtes à la maison.

- Très bien. Tu en as à la vanille ?

- Oui, si je m'en souviens bien, pourquoi ?

- Un dessert frais reste très agréable pour la digestion mais surtout, pour un dîner romantique. Je te propose alors des morceaux de fruits frais dans de la glace à la vanille. Les pêches seraient idéales pour cette idée mais bien sûr, tu dois préparer ce dessert en dernier lieu.

- Pour que les fruits ne murissent pas d'un coup ?

- Comme avec la banane, exactement. Tu t'y connais en cuisine mine de rien.

- Surtout les desserts. »

Les deux femmes rigolent à ce moment, tout en s'arrêtant devant un marchant qui propose des jolis fruits. Là encore, un achat se produit et pour Usagi, les courses sont terminées, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Michiru.

« Merci beaucoup de ton aide Michiru.

- Mais de rien Usagi. Cela me fait d'ailleurs penser que je n'ai toujours pas fait mes courses pour ce soir.

- Dans ce cas, je me joins à toi pour t'accompagner.

- Entendu. »

Il est très rare que Michiru et Usagi passent un moment ensemble alors que la blonde est en admiration devant la guerrière Neptune. Ce petit instant vécu à deux les rapproche considérablement, au grand bonheur de la blonde. Lors des séparations, c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'Usagi l'accepte mais les deux femmes se sont faites une promesse : renouveler cette expérience dès que l'occasion s'y prêtera.


	5. Chapter 5

Une journée de shopping.

L'après-midi vient tout juste de débuter sur le Japon et la ville de Tokyo bénéficie d'un magnifique soleil. Voulant profiter pleinement de cette journée splendide, Makoto décide de s'offrir une sortie en solitaire dans l'un des quartiers populaires afin d'y réaliser quelques emplettes. Du coup, la voilà auprès d'un panneau d'arrêt sur lequel se trouvent les horaires de passages des navettes. La prochaine arrive dans dix minutes. Derrière elle, assit sur un banc, un couple de vieux retraités qui continue de recouler comme si chacun avait encore vingt ans.

Cette vision attendrit Makoto qui réalise qu'elle est toujours célibataire et que cela lui pèse sur le cœur. Après tout, elle n'a que seize ans et il serait temps de se consacrer à la recherche d'un potentiel petit ami.

« Et puis il serait temps aussi que je tourne la page concernant le garçon que j'aime toujours. »

Dit-elle, tout en libérant un soupir d'exaspération.

« Makoto ? »

La brune tourne son visage sur sa droite et remarque la jeune Hotaru, portant un magnifique chapeau de paille malgré sa tenue d'écolière.

« Bonjour Hotaru. »

De suite, la représentante de la planète Saturne vient rejoindre celle qui protège Jupiter afin de bavarder un peu avec cette dernière.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse de te croiser ici, dit la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En réalité, tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi, tout comme Haruka. »

Makoto ignorait complètement ce détail mais désormais, elle souhaite connaître la véritable raison qui pousse Hotaru à l'admirer.

« Et pourquoi ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Parce que tu es une fille forte, voilà pourquoi.

- Cette raison est un peu simple tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis lorsque nous avons nos tenues de guerrières, c'est moi qui ne fais pas le poids contre toi.

- A cause de mon pouvoir de destruction ?

- Oui. »

Et cette réalité attriste Hotaru. Elle qui est une fille si fragile, il est vrai que l'attribution d'une telle force est assez surprenant. Ne souhaitant pas revenir sur ce sujet dont elle est l'unique responsable, Saturne opte pour un changement de conversation en se montrant curieuse.

« Au fait, tu as prévu de faire quelque chose cet après-midi ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de m'offrir une journée de shopping car cela fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas réservée un instant rien qu'à moi.

- Je vois. »

Et voilà qu'Hotaru baisse son visage, présentant de la tristesse et de la déception sur celui-ci. Visiblement, elle dérange Makoto alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose en tombant sur elle : la connaître davantage. Bien sûr, la jeune femme remarque son état.

« Tout va bien Hotaru ? »

De suite, la petite guerrière lève son visage et se force de sourire pour donner le change.

« Oui.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre du contraire. Tu veux qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ? »

Et bien sûr, cette proposition l'enchante particulièrement. C'est alors que son sourire passe de forcé à joyeux.

« Oh oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.

- Dans ce cas, attendons la navette ensemble et discutons pour nous faire passer le temps, tu veux bien ?

- Oui. »

Le bus en question doit arriver dans sept minutes et Makoto décide de poser une question à sa jeune amie.

« Dis-moi Hotaru.

- Oui ?

- Comment va ton père ?

- Il va très bien et je te remercie de prendre de ses nouvelles.

- C'est normal. Il a reprit ses recherches ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec ce qui s'est passé lors de la tentative des Death Bastards, mon père nourrit la crainte d'engendrer un nouveau conflit sans le vouloir.

- Je comprends et c'est dommage. Ton père est un homme brillant et je reste persuadé qu'il est sur cette terre pour réaliser de grandes choses. »

Hotaru est très touchée par les paroles de Makoto.

« Mais rassure-moi, il continue d'enseigner ?

- Oui et il est toujours très apprécié de ses élèves.

- Tant mieux, ça fait plaisir à entendre. D'ailleurs, il se peut que l'une de nos amies devienne son élève dans quelques mois.

- Ha bon ? Et qui donc ?

- A ton avis ? »

Hotaru s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour trouver la réponse dans son esprit et lorsque celle-ci semble être l'évidence, elle n'hésite pas à le faire savoir.

« Ami ?

- Bingo.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Ami allait intégrer l'école dans laquelle mon père exerce.

- Rassure-toi, on était dans l'ignorance jusqu'à avant-hier. Toutefois, elle recevra les enseignements nécessaires pour une seule année.

- Avant de se tourner dans la branche médicale ?

- Oui. »

Là encore, Hotaru se montre admirative.

« Même si je ne la connais pas beaucoup, je sais très bien qu'elle y arrivera.

- Oui car Ami est une fille sérieuse qui sait se donner les moyens. Tiens au fait, dis-moi Hotaru, quel est ton rêve toi ?

- Mon rêve ?

- Oui. Comme tout le monde, j'imagine que tu veux exercer dans une profession dans laquelle tu pourrais t'épanouir pleinement mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi.

- C'est vrai. En fait, la seule d'entre vous qui me connait le mieux est Chibi-Usa et elle sait que je veux devenir infirmière. »

Ce souhait n'est guère étonnant venant de sa part. Hotaru continue dans ses confessions.

« Tu sais, je n'étais pas en très bonne santé lorsque la Prêtresse Alexandra vivait dans mon corps mais lorsque je l'ai vaincu, je me suis dit que j'irai beaucoup mieux.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si mais j'ai toujours mes douleurs de temps en temps. Je pense que je suis née ainsi, de constitution fragile mais bizarrement, lorsque je deviens Saturne, ma sante s'avère à ce moment excellente.

- Peut-être parce que ta planète te protège.

- Tu crois que cela y joue ?

- Bien sûr. Lorsque j'ai rejoint Rei, Ami et Usagi, j'ai eu droit à quelques anecdotes sur leurs premières missions. Lors de l'une d'elles, Rei a eu le malheur de voir son poing droit se changer en pierre sous l'attaque de son adversaire. Lorsque le mal s'est étendu jusqu'à la moitié de son bras, elle a imploré Mars de venir à son aide et aussitôt, la pierre s'est brisée.

- Incroyable.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Et voilà qu'au loin, le bus fait son apparition.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Commençait à s'impatienter la grande fille.

Le véhicule arrive devant le panneau d'arrêt et ouvre sa portière. Makoto et Hotaru ont la gentillesse de laisser passer le couple de retraités et une fois à l'intérieur, les guerrières n'hésitent pas à monter dans le bus. Après leur passage, le conducteur ferme la portière et reprend la route. Les deux amies ont trouvé une place sur le premier siège de la rangée de gauche et se posent volontiers dessus.

« Dis-moi Makoto ?

- Oui Hotaru ?

- Tu crois que j'aurais la chance un jour de pouvoir venir à l'une de vos réunions de guerrières pour me tenir informée des dernières tentatives d'éventuels ennemis ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème aux filles et puis après tout, tu es toi aussi une combattante de la lune, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. »

Et Makoto sourit à Hotaru qui lui rend aussitôt. Et tout le long de ce formidable après-midi de détente, Les filles ne se sont pas quittées une seule minute, renforçant leur amitié.


	6. Chapter 6

Merveilleuse soirée.

Les festivités dans les quartiers de Tokyo ont débuté il y a de cela plusieurs heures de cela. Marchant dans l'une des nombreuses rues surpeuplées de gens, Minako et Usagi regardent les différents stands devant lesquelles elles passent. La première des deux blondes porte un kimono orange tandis que la seconde est revêtue d'une tenue identique mais de couleur rose. D'ailleurs, la petite amie de Mamoru a la tête baissée, pensant fortement à une petite fille dont les cheveux sont de la même teinte que sa tenue, lui manquant terriblement.

« Tu penses à cette soirée où Usagi-Chan fit son retour dans notre vie ?

- Oui car elle aurait profité d'un moment identique à celui-ci pour pointer le bout de son nez. Bizarrement, je m'attends à la voir surgir d'un stand mais non. »

Cette absence lui pèse vraiment. Même si les deux filles n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, elles s'aimaient par-dessus tout et cela se voyait, surtout au moment des séparations. De plus, Usagi devait passer cette soirée avec Mamoru mais ce dernier a été retenu à la dernière minute à cause d'un nouveau boulot qui se fait uniquement de nuit. Etant privé des deux êtres qu'elle aime le plus, Usagi ne peut s'empêcher de déprimer et hélas, son état influence celui de Minako. Cette dernière, étant triste de voir son amie ainsi décide de lui changer les idées.

« Dis-moi Usagi, il y a un feu d'artifice dans quelques minutes. Cela te dirait de m'accompagner pour qu'on le regarde ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas. » Répond-elle, peu enthousiaste.

Visiblement, la distraire pour la rendre un peu plus joyeuse risque d'être une tâche un peu plus difficile que prévue. De plus, lorsqu'Usagi déprime, ce n'est pas à moitié. Toutefois, Minako ne s'avoue pas vaincue et poursuit.

« A mon avis, les filles doivent nous atteindre sur la colline et je suis sûre que Rei va se faire un plaisir de te taquiner un peu.

- Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fous complètement, rétorque celle qui a des boulettes sur la tête. »

N'en pouvant plus, Minako s'arrête de marcher tandis qu'Usagi poursuit son chemin, ignorant complètement que Venus vient de s'immobiliser. L'adolescente Tsukino continue sa route pendant plusieurs secondes lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne ressent plus la présence de son amie à ses côtés. Là, la blonde s'arrête pour se retourner et constate à quel point sa camarade semble énervée.

« Minako ?

- J'en ai vraiment marre Usagi. Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois te tenir compagnie à chaque fois lors de ces fêtes ? »

Ne s'attendant nullement à cette réaction venant de cette guerrière qui, en temps normal déborde de joie, Usagi ne sait quoi penser. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésite pas à lui faire comprendre son étonnement.

« Minako, tout va bien ?

- Tu me demandes ça alors que c'est toi qui fais une gueule de cent mètres de long depuis le début de cette soirée ? Si Usagi-Chan te manque à ce point, demande à Mamoru de te faire ce que je pense et voilà ! »

Minako vient de prononcer cette phrase si fortement que tous les passants se sont arrêtés pour suivre la conversation entre les deux femmes. Usagi, mal à l'aise suite à ce que vient de lui dire l'adolescente incarnant la guerrière de Vénus, ne sait plus où se mettre ni quoi répondre. Par contre, de son côté, Minako remarque les spectateurs un peu trop curieux et ne se prive pas pour leur exprimer son mécontentement.

« Quoi vous ? Vous n'avez jamais vu deux adolescentes se chamailler ? Dégagez avant que je me mette réellement en colère ! »

Les personnes obéissent sans opposer la moindre résistance mais ne se prive pas pour y aller de leurs petits commentaires concernant l'éducation de cette jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Usagi trouve le courage de répondre à Minako.

« Je suis encore trop jeune pour être la mère d'Usagi-Chan ou pour faire ce que tu penses avec Mamoru. Je n'ai encore que seize ans.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, je me demande bien pourquoi tu déprimes alors que tu sais très bien que tu la retrouveras. De plus, tu es en train de passer à côté de ta vie d'adolescente en ayant de telles pensées. Je ne tiens pas à te voir confier la garde de ta fille le jour où tu seras mère à de tierces personnes parce que Madame n'aura pas eu le temps de vivre son adolescence. »

Ces paroles tout juste prononcées résonnent sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Usagi car elle sait que son amie a raison. A quelques centimètres d'elle, Minako qui juge nécessaire de mettre un point final à cette conversation.

« Je vais rejoindre les autres filles car je ne tiens pas à gâcher ma soirée en ta compagnie. Si tu continues à penser de cette façon, reste où tu es mais si tu décides de changer, tu sais où me trouver. »

Et voilà que Venus tourne le dos à sa future reine et s'éloigne d'elle pour aller retrouver Ami, Rei et Mako sur la fameuse colline. Désormais, Usagi se retrouve seule et ne sait plus quoi faire pour retrouver cette joie de vivre qui la caractérise tant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Minako arrive sur la colline et retrouve aisément le trio composé de ses amies. Elle les rejoint très vite et pose son postérieur sur l'herbe une fois avec elles. Mako est la première à s'étonner de ne pas voir Usagi.

« Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui car je me suis disputée avec Usagi.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiète Ami.

- J'en ai marre de la voir aussi dépressive. »

Cette réponse laisse les trois guerrières sans voix. Soudain, Rei se met debout, tourne le dos à ses amies et remonte la colline pour se diriger vers son sommet. La voyant faire, Minako se pose des questions.

« Où vas-tu Rei ? Tu vas louper le début du feu d'artifice.

- J'aurais toujours l'occasion d'en voir un autre l'année prochaine. De plus, mon amitié avec Usagi a davantage de valeurs à mes yeux que ce spectacle, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de tout le monde ici. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Rei quittent ses amies pour aller rejoindre la future mère d'Usagi-Chan. Par contre, la dernière remarque qu'elle vient de faire était adressée à Minako qui l'a très bien comprit. Cette dernière commence à se demander si elle n'a pas été trop loin avec la seconde blonde. Tandis que Venus se met à réfléchir à son tour, Rei retrouve Usagi à l'endroit où Minako s'était séparée d'elle. Complètement perdue, la guerrière de la lune ne sait quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Du coup, l'adolescente préfère rester là où elle se trouve, de peur de commettre un impair.

« Usagi ? »

La blonde lève sa tête à l'entente de son prénom et voit Rei qui marche dans sa direction. Lorsque la fille aux cheveux noirs se tient à quelques centimètres de son amie triste, elle s'arrête.

« Tu t'es disputée avec Minako d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et je crois bien que je vais rentrer chez moi avant de gâcher cette soirée dans son intégralité.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Usagi. Nous savons tous que cette date est très dure pour toi car l'absence de notre jeune amie te pèse terriblement. Toutefois, à quoi sert les amis s'ils répondent absent lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne va pas bien, dis-moi ?

- Je ne sais pas Rei.

- Je vois et dans ce cas, laisse-moi de montrer cette réponse tu veux bien ?

- Entendu. »

Et c'est auprès de Rei qu'Usagi avance enfin pour se rendre sur la colline et assister au spectacle qui se prépare. Peu de temps après, les deux guerrières ont retrouvé les trois autres et Sailor Moon préfère rester aux côtés de Mars qui sait se montrer protectrice lorsqu'il le faut. Les mains de la blonde sont enfermées dans celles de la brune et c'est ensemble qu'elles disparaissent dans l'obscurité brusque de l'endroit au même titre que les autres individus. Désormais, la colline est prête pour admirer le spectacle qui va débuter dans quelques secondes et Rei a même le temps de dire ceci à son amie triste.

« Un peu plus et on ratait le feu d'artifice. »

Aussitôt, une première gerbe s'élève dans le ciel étoilé et explose en milliers de petits points bleus clignotant. Même si elle n'a pas le cœur à la fête, Usagi ne rate pas une seule seconde de l'évènement, ce qui rassure sa guerrière. De son côté, Minako ne cesse de regarder la seconde blonde et sait par avance qu'elle devra discuter de nouveau avec elle mais dans un seul but : lui présenter ses excuses. Après tout, cette frêle jeune fille est appelée à devenir sa souveraine dans plusieurs années et à ce moment, elle n'aura plus l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'Usagi que maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7

Le coffre à bijoux.

C'est l'après-midi. Usagi se tient en ce moment devant la porte d'entrée de la nouvelle résidence du professeur Tomoe, en compagnie de Luna qui se tient à ses pieds. Un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de sa tête pour la protéger de la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis le début de l'après-midi, Usagi repense à cet appel reçu de la part de Hotaru. Cette dernière avait l'air complètement désemparé et la blonde espère que sa visite parviendra à la calmer.

Cela fait un moment que Usagi a appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette et elle se demande Si Hotaru n'est pas sortie rendre une visite à une tierce personne comme Setsuna, Haruka ou Michiru. A l'instant où la jeune femme et la chatte tournent sur leurs talons afin de partir, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Voilà que Hotaru se montre et s'adresse aussitôt à son amie.

« Bonjour Usagi, désolé si je t'ai fait attendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hotaru, comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien et je suis contente que tu sois passée. Entrez je vous prie.

- Merci. »

Usagi prend soin de fermer son parapluie avant d'entrer dans la demeure, suivie de très près par son familier. Une fois la porte refermée après son passage, elle se demande où elle pourrait poser l'objet qui a su si bien la protéger de la pluie.

« Donne-moi ton parapluie, je vais le ranger, lui dit son hôte.

- Entendu. »

Usagi confie alors son parapluie à Hotaru qui le glisse aussitôt dans une grande corbeille en ferraille. Ensuite, elle se tourne à moitié vers son invité pour lui adresser ces quelques mots.

« Suis-moi. »

La mère de Chibi-Usa hoche positivement de la tête avant de suivre la frêle adolescente à l'intérieur de l'unique couloir de la maison, toujours accompagné de son chat lunaire. Peu de temps après, les voilà dans une chambre dont la décoration est très minime puisque la pièce comprend un lit, un bureau et une commode à tiroirs. Des rideaux jaunâtres sont accrochés aux fenêtres et un grand tapis oriental repose sur le sol. Là, Hotaru se dirige vers la commode et s'intéresse de très près à une petite boîte se trouvant dessus.

« Voilà le problème. »

Tandis que Luna s'approche du lit de l'adolescente, Usagi quitte l'entrée de la chambre pour s'approcher de sa jeune amie. Une fois à ses côtés, la guerrière blonde remarque une jolie boîte rouge reposant sur la commode. Sur le couvercle du coffret se présentent plusieurs motifs creusés en forme de fleurs tandis qu'une serrure de forme ovale protège l'ensemble.

« Elle est magnifique cette boîte, dit la guerrière blonde.

- Merci beaucoup et pour la petite histoire, sache qu'elle me vient de ma maman.

- Ha bon ? Pourtant, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette boîte dans ta chambre lorsqu'on venait te voir Chibi-Usa et moi à l'époque… »

Se rendant compte de son étourderie, Usagi se tait brutalement. Loin d'être choquée, Hotaru termine la phrase à sa place.

« A l'époque des Death Bastards ? Ce n'est rien si nous sommes amenées à en discuter. Cette période fait partie de mon passé et comme je ne me souviens de rien, je n'ai aucune honte à l'évoquer.

- Vraiment ? Souhaite se rassurer Sailor Moon.

- Oui. »

Et c'est avec un joli sourire aux lèvres qu'Hotaru donne cette réponse à sa grande camarade avant d'expliquer l'histoire de cette boîte.

« Mon père possède un entrepôt qu'il loue dans un port pas très loin d'ici et dans cet espace de stockage, il a conservé beaucoup d'objets qui ont une grande valeur à ses yeux. On peut y trouver des tableaux de grands maîtres, des sculptures, des livres anciens et tout plein de rareté. Parmi ces nombreuses affaires, on peut y trouvé ceux qui appartenaient à maman.

- Il a tout conservé ?

- Oui, absolu tout et j'ai apprit cette information de sa bouche que très récemment. En réalité, depuis que nous avons emménagé dans cette grande maison.

- Comme un cadeau.

- Oui, un présent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue ici. »

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'Hotaru tient à cette boîte. Toutefois, un problème demeure avec ce coffre et c'est ce qui provoque sa peine mais surtout, ce qui l'a poussé à contacter Usagi dans la matinée. D'ailleurs, elle ne perd pas une seule seconde pour expliquer son souci.

« Voilà, ce va faire une semaine que cette boîte m'appartient et j'ai un gros problème avec celle-ci.

- Quel genre d'ennui ?

- Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir.

- Quoi ? Même avec la clef ?

- Oui et je vais même te faire une démonstration. »

Hotaru attrape les poignées du premier tiroir qui se trouve sous la boîte et le tire vers elle afin de l'ouvrir. A ce moment, des vêtements soigneusement pliés et sombres se présentent sous les yeux des deux guerrières en tenue de civiles. Ensuite, Saturne plonge ses mains sous une pile de tissus et en sort une petite clef dorée. Peu après, elle ferme le tiroir et commence à diriger la pièce métallique vers la serrure à laquelle elle est destinée.

« Regarde-bien Usagi. »

La blonde hoche positivement de la tête tandis que Hotaru commence à glisser la clef dans le mécanisme. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme a beau faire tourner la pièce métallique pour ouvrir la boîte mais cette dernière tourne dans le vide.

« Tu vois ?

- Oui. J'imagine que le mécanisme a dû rouiller depuis le temps que ce coffret attendait dans cet entrepôt.

- J'en ai bien l'impression et c'est ça qui me chagrine. »

Informe la meilleure amie de Chibi-Usa avant qu'une expression de grande tristesse fasse son apparition sur son visage.

« Et tu en as parlé du problème à ton père ? Avec un peu de chance, il ira trouver une personne qui pourra arranger tout ça ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé mais mon papa vient tout juste de se remettre de ses blessures et à retrouver son travail. Je ne tiens pas à l'ennuyer avec cette broutille.

- Je vois mais dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune solution. »

De son côté, Luna qui a bondit sur le lit d'Hotaru dans l'espoir d'y faire une sieste quitte sa position allongée pour se poser sur son postérieur. Là, elle s'adresse à l'adolescente.

« Tu as songé à te servir des pouvoirs de ta lance pour faire disparaître cette serrure ? »

Hotaru et Usagi tournent leur visage en direction du chat femelle et c'est celle qui a les cheveux noirs qui lui répond.

« Non.

- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Oui mais un autre problème demeure.

- Lequel ?

- J'ai peur de détruite entièrement la boîte.

- Je vois. »

Luna se met alors à quatre pattes et bondit hors du lit pour se poser sur le sol.

« Par contre, si tu te concentres uniquement sur la serrure et non sur le coffret, tout devrait plutôt bien se passer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Hotaru commence à avoir peur suite à cette initiative qui pourrait s'avérer payante si elle se montre prudente. Voyant l'état de doute dans lequel se trouve l'adolescente, Usagi tente de la rassurer par ses paroles.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver Hotaru car sinon, tu ne serais pas devenue Saturne. »

Là, la jeune fille tourne son doux visage vers celui de la future mère de Chibi-Usa.

« Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr sinon, je ne te dirais pas tout ça. Allez, transforme-toi et invoque ta lance. »

C'est alors que la guerrière placée sous la protection de Saturne se sent plus forte et n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Bien décidé à faire disparaître cette serrure qui lui empêche de connaître le contenu de la boîte, Hotaru lève sa main droite vers le plafond de sa chambre.

« Saturn cristal power, make up ! »

Et peu de temps après avoir récité sa formule de transformation, la fille du professeur Tomoe présente sur son corps sa magnifique tenue de guerrière. Aussitôt, elle fait apparaitre sa lance et pointe son extrémité vers la serrure.

« Allez, aide-moi s'il te plait, lance de la destruction. Fait disparaître ce mécanisme, je t'en supplie ! »

A cet instant, une sphère d'aura blanchâtre se matérialise sur la pointe de sa lance et commence à agir sur la fameuse serrure. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et Saturne reste pleinement concentré sur l'objet qui cause son désarroi depuis plus de sept jours maintenant. Soudain, contre toute attente, la serrure commence à se fissurer pour disparaître en un joli tas de cendres.

« Je crois que tu as réussi. »

Lui dit Luna.

« Vraiment ? »

A besoin de se rassurer Hotaru. L'animal hoche positivement de la tête tandis que la guerrière à la jupe violette cesse son pouvoir pour poser le pied de sa lance sur le sol.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as su détruire cette serrure, il serait bien que tu retrouves ta tenue de tous les jours, lui fait remarquer Luna.

- Tu as raison. » Lui répond l'occupante de la chambre avant de fermer les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa tenue guerrière disparait pour laisser la place à sa tenue qu'elle avait sur le corps durant la journée : un pantalon et un pull noir. Maintenant, l'heure de la découverte est là. Fébrile, Hotaru se positionne devant son coffret et place ses deux mains de chaque côté du couvercle. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'adolescente l'ouvre et y découvre des dizaines et des dizaines de bijoux.

De suite, les yeux d'Usagi se mettent à briller devant cet étalage de pierres précieuses montées en bague, collier, boucle d'oreille et autres fantaisies tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se montre une nouvelle fois intriguée. En effet, sous le couvercle se trouve un miroir et à côté de celui-ci, un papier enroulé, jauni par le temps et maintenu contre le revers de la partie supérieure par un morceau de scotch.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Usagi, très curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Hotaru détache le papier enroulé et commence à l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle découvre qu'en bas de la dernière page figure la signature de sa mère, l'enfant sent qu'elle n'est pas loin de défaillir.

« C'est une lettre de ma maman.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Luna.

- Oui. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Hotaru quitte sa commode pour se poser sur le bord de son lit. Là, elle commence à lire la première feuille et se rendra compte, par la même occasion, que sa mère pensait tout le temps à elle, bien avant qu'une maladie mortelle se mêle à cette relation et emporte l'un des protagonistes dans son sillon.


	8. Chapter 8

Mais que fait la police ?

La nuit commence à tomber sur Tokyo et voilà qu'une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux bleus se matérialise au beau centre d'une rue déserte. Face à elle se dresse le commissariat de police et rapidement, l'étrangère passe une langue sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai hâte de savoir si elle renferme un star seed. »

Pour vérifier sa thèse, la guerrière aux ordres de Galaxia commence à marcher en direction de l'entrée lorsqu'une voix se manifeste à son attention, mettant un terme à son avancée.

« Je te recommande de ne pas faire un pas de plus, Sailor Siren Aluminium. »

La femme aux cheveux bleus tourne son visage sur sa droite et remarque la présence de deux guerrières. Ces dernières sont Sailor Neptune et Sailor Pluton. Bien sûr, la deuxième combattante tient son sceptre dans ses mains et n'hésitera pas à s'en servir si son ennemie décide de lui tenir tête.

« Toujours là où il ne faut pas, lâche la méchante guerrière.

- Navrée mais nous avons pour mission de protéger cette planète que tu le veuilles ou non, lui répond Sailor Pluton.

- De toute façon, vous arrivez trop tard.

- Comment ça ? L'interroge l'amie d'Uranus.

- J'agis rarement seule et à l'heure où je vous parle, il se peut que vous ayez une nouvelle ennemie. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, voilà qu'une explosion retentit à l'intérieur même du commissariat. Tandis que la structure de bêton et de pierre s'écroule sur ses fondations, une silhouette fait son apparition au beau milieu du nuage de poussière. Rapidement, Sailor Pluton et Sailor Neptune se mettent en garde tandis que Sailor Red Crow se montre auprès de sa partenaire.

« Alors ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Tu t'es encore trompée de cible.

- Mince. Galaxia ne va pas être contente suite à cette erreur.

- Sans doute mais je serais là pour militer ta cause, sois-en sûre.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Pendant ce temps, l'ombre se situant parmi les décombres avance pour présenter ses traits à la lumière des réverbères qui s'allument les uns après les autres. Sa peau est verte claire et cette nouvelle guerrière présente une tenue de policière sur l'ensemble de son corps.

« Sailor Order ! Hurle-t-elle.

- Sailor Order, voici tes deux adversaires et nous comptons sur toi pour faire le nécessaire. » Lui lance Sailor Red Crow.

La créature issue du star seed hoche positivement de la tête avant de dégainer son arme de service qu'elle pointe directement vers Neptune et Pluton.

« Attention ! » S'alarme la première.

Rapidement, la gardienne du temps se place devant son amie et tend son bras droit à son maximum. Ensuite, elle commence à faire tournoyer son sceptre comme pour imposer une protection des plus résistantes. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas pour dissuader Sailor Order qui appuie aussitôt sur la gâchette de son révolver. Des balles magiques s'échappent alors du canon et fonce dans la direction des deux guerrières. Pendant ce temps, Sailor Red Crow s'adresse à sa collègue.

« Inutile de rester plus longtemps ici, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, les deux méchantes combattantes au service de Galaxia disparaissent de la rue. Maintenant, Pluton et Neptune se retrouvent seules face à Sailor Order et celle-ci est bien décidée à leur poser un maximum de problèmes. D'ailleurs, là voilà qui cesse de s'exciter sur la détente de son arme afin d'admirer l'œuvre de ses premières balles. Lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec le sceptre de Pluton, les projectiles délivrent une force d'impact qui a le don de la déstabiliser. Tout à coup, n'y pouvant plus, la gardienne du temps baisse sa garde et se retrouve violemment propulsée contre le sol.

Traînant sur des dizaines de mètres à cause de la force d'impact, des brûlures se font sentir sur son dos et à l'arrière de ses jambes tandis que son arme va voler dans une autre direction.

« Pluton ! »

Sailor Neptune se précipite à son secours et pose un genou sur le sol lorsqu'elle se retrouve auprès de son amie. Constatant que la grande guerrière a les yeux fermés, la partenaire de Sailor Uranus ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Pluton, réponds-moi !

- Order ! »

Rapidement, Neptune tourne sa tête en direction de Sailor Order et s'interroge sur sa trop grande excitation.

« Toi, tu me prépares quelque chose ? »

Et elle ne croit pas si bien dire. Alors qu'Order se contente de sourire, un bracelet brillant fait son apparition autour de l'un de ses poignets. Pendant ce temps, Neptune plisse des yeux pour affiner sa vue afin de savoir ce qui se prépare. A ce moment, la luminosité cesse pour présenter la véritable matière mais surtout, le véritable aspect de cet étrange bracelet.

« Une paire de menottes ? S'étonne Neptune.

- Order ! » Continue d'hurler le sbire de Sailor Red Crow.

Tranquillement, elle pose sa main sur l'anneau de métal qui ne cesse d'osciller dans l'air et tire dessus. A cet instant, la petite chaîne qui le relie à sa jumelle commence à s'allonger, ce qui tracasse Sailor Neptune.

« Bon, puisque tu m'as l'air occupé avec ta paire de menottes, autant en profiter. »

Et aussitôt, une odeur marine se fait sentir dans le secteur. Intriguée, Sailor Order regarde Sailor Neptune et voit que celle-ci vient de disparaître comme engloutie par une énorme vague d'eau. Néanmoins, la guerrière aux pouvoirs aquatiques montre très vite son visage et présente par la même occasion, une énorme sphère bleue au-dessus de sa tête.

« Deep submerge ! »

L'offensive de Neptune quitte ses mains pour se précipiter à vive allure en direction de Sailor Order. Celle-ci délaisse ses menottes pour faire appel à son revolver une seconde fois. Très vite, elle tire une balle qui va se loger au cœur de l'attaque de son adversaire avant d'exploser. Cette riposte a pour conséquence de faire exploser la sphère de Neptune afin que celle-ci soit totalement inoffensive. D'ailleurs, les fragments encore existants de cette offensive caressent Sailor Order qui ne semble guère affectée.


	9. Chapter 9

Mais que fait la police ?

Deuxième partie.

« Incroyable ! »

S'exprime Sailor Neptune alors qu'à plusieurs centimètres d'elle, l'autre guerrière commence à retrouver ses esprits. Lentement, au fur et à mesure que sa mémoire se fait de plus en plus fidèle, la femme à la peau bronzée se relève doucement. Une fois debout, elle ressent le besoin de prendre appui sur sa baguette pour se tenir parfaitement sur ses deux jambes.

« Fais attention Neptune, elle est redoutable.

- Je le sais Pluton. Je viens tout juste de lui lancer mon attaque et elle a réussit à la détruire très facilement.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes dans le pétrin.

- J'en ai bien peur. Si seulement Uranus était là pour nous prêter main forte.

- Order ! »

Hurle l'adversaire qui lance très vite l'une de ses menottes en direction du duo de guerrières. Bizarrement, la chaîne qui relie les deux bracelets s'allonge et constitue désormais une menace des plus redoutables. Alors que la menotte s'approche de Neptune et de Pluton, ces deux dernières se tiennent prêtes pour bondir dans le seul but de se mettre à l'abri. Soudain, une voix féminine se fait entendre.

« Oak evolution ! »

Plusieurs sphères vertes sortantes de nulle part foncent sur Sailor Order et la frappe de plein fouet, ralentissant son attaque par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, une autre guerrière appartenant à la garde de Sailor Moon se place devant Neptune et pointe très vite sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol.

« Venus ! »

Un scintillement jaunâtre s'échappe de la paume de sa main avant que sa propriétaire se permet l'envoi d'un baiser à l'aide de celle-ci.

« Lovey and beauty shock ! »

Le cœur de lumière qui est apparu suite à ce baiser fonce très vite en direction de la menotte qui disparaît dès le contact établi. Maintenant, Sailor Order doit abandonner cette arme et c'est sans remord qu'elle s'exécute. Au même moment, Sailor Jupiter, Mars et Mercury se placent auprès de Sailor Venus. Bien sûr, leur arrivée étonne les deux autres guerrières qui n'hésitent pas à leur poser des questions.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? Commence Neptune.

- Nous venons faire notre devoir, lui répond Mars.

- On se débrouillait très bien sans vous, poursuit Pluton.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? » L'interroge Jupiter.

Evidemment, Pluton ne peut répondre à cette question puisqu'elle vient tout juste de sortir de son inconscience causée par cette étrange création qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle. De son côté, Mars n'est pas d'humeur à attendre et passe rapidement à l'action en faisant apparaitre le signe de sa planète sur la paume de sa main droite.

« Mars ! »

Tandis que des flammes s'échappent de son membre, Order use de ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître ses jambes au profit de plusieurs roues. Bien sûr, en effectuant cette métamorphose, la créature démoniaque y perd quelques centimètres de hauteur mais le plus important pour elle à ce moment est de sauver sa peau.

« Order ! Vroom vroom ! »

Suite à ce qu'elles viennent d'entendre, les six guerrières regardent leur ennemie tout en s'interrogeant.

« Vroom vroom ? » Répète Mercury.

Et sans crier gare, Sailor Order fait demi-tour et s'éloigne du secteur à l'aide de ses roues. Très vite, elle se permet de poser un gyrophare bleu sur sa tête tandis qu'elle se glisse à l'intérieur d'une rue. Toutefois, le bruit de motorisation qui s'échappe de son corps risque de la trahir et forcément, les autres guerrières souhaitent en profiter pour la retrouver.

« Divisons-nous en deux groupes ! Propose la guerrière aux capacités intellectuelles plus que remarquable.

- Entendu, lui répond Venus. Mars, Jupiter, faites équipe avec Neptune. Mercury et moi aideront Pluton à lui mettre la main dessus. »

Les deux partenaires d'Uranus n'ont guère le choix si elles veuillent remettre la main sur ce monstre qui se promène désormais dans les rues de la ville. C'est alors que les combattantes tombent tous d'accord et se divisent comme l'avait si bien proposé Sailor Mercury. Ailleurs, la créature aux ordres de Sailor Red Crow se déplace à vive allure afin d'être sûre de mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre elle et ses poursuivantes. Alors qu'elle entre dans une nouvelle rue, une ombre se positionne à l'autre bout de la voie de bitume, pointant son poing vers le ciel.

« World shaking ! »

Une énorme sphère luminescente se matérialise au-dessus du poing lorsque celui-ci est précipité contre le sol. Très vite, l'attaque fait exploser le bitume à cause de son énorme chaleur avant de venir frapper la destinataire de cette offensive. Des intonations se font entendre aux alentours et désormais, Sailor Order est dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Grâce à son intervention, Sailor Uranus vient tout juste de l'immobiliser et pour de bon.

« Maintenant, ton sort ne dépend plus que de nous. » S'amuse-t-elle à lui dire.

Il est dommage pour Haruka de croire que le combat s'achève là car son adversaire possède d'incroyables ressources. Très vite, le démon sort une nouvelle fois son revolver de son fourreau et pointe la coéquipière de Neptune à l'aide du canon. Un sourire aux lèvres, il est clair que Sailor Order est loin de capitulée et au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente de son arme, un rictus de douleur s'affiche alors sur son visage. Souffrante, la créature baisse son visage et constate qu'un carreau de feu s'échappe de son ventre et lui brûle les entrailles de l'intérieur.

Du regard, Uranus cherche la propriétaire de cette flèche de feu même si elle connait très bien cette personne. Se tenant debout sur l'un des murs bordant la rue, Sailor Mars se tient là, les bras posés le long de son corps.

« Mars ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Nous étions à sa recherche et je te remercie pour ce coup de mains.

- Ne te méprends pas. Si j'ai agit de la sorte, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle représentait un danger, rien de plus. »


	10. Chapter 10

Trois petits chats.

Il est tard. Alors que la lune brille de tout son éclat dans le ciel sombre de la nuit, Minako et Ami marchent le long d'un trottoir. Les filles ont passé une partie de leur soirée à réviser et vu l'heure tardive, celle aux cheveux bleus s'est proposée pour raccompagner son amie. Alors que les deux camarades discutent et plaisantent tout en se déplaçant dans le quartier, les voilà qui passent devant une bâtisse abandonnée. Soudain, un bruit venant de celle-ci attire leur attention et les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtent. Ensuite, elles tournent leur visage vers le bâtiment et attendent de voir s'il se passe autre chose. Tout à coup, la porte principale de la résidence s'ouvre sur plusieurs petites ombres qui s'échappent à toute vitesse.

« Des enfants ? »

Minako n'a pas le temps de s'étonner davantage que des flammes font leur apparition à l'intérieur de la demeure. Très vite, le feu monte au premier étage et le bois qui recouvre la façade de la maison ne tarde pas à se consumer.

« Mince. Je crois que ceux qui viennent de s'échapper sont que de vulgaires pyromanes, dit Minako.

- J'en ai bien l'impression mais nous ne pouvons rester là sans agir.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- On prévient les filles ?

- Pourquoi ? Je pense que nous sommes capables de vaincre cet incendie ensemble, surtout toi. »

Et dès que cette phrase est prononcée, Minako va se plaquer contre l'un des murs qui longe la propriété. Ami imite son comportement et lorsque les deux amies sont prêtent, elles ne mettent pas longtemps à brandir leur prisme au-dessus de leur tête.

« Venus crystal power !

- Mercury crystal power ! »

Et ensemble, les filles prononcent la fin de leur incantation afin de libérer les pouvoirs de leur planète respective.

« Make up ! »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux camarades se montrent dans leur tenue de guerrière. Bleue pour Sailor Mercury et orange pour Sailor Venus. Maintenant qu'elles sont prêtes, les deux justicières peuvent passer à l'action et c'est celle dont le quotient intellectuel est très élevé qui commence. Sans se soucier de sa partenaire, Sailor Mercury se déplace à vive allure afin d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison en flamme. Bien sûr, en adoptant un tel comportement, elle alerte sa collègue qui ne tarde pas à s'alarmer.

« Sailor Mercury ? »

Voulant aider son amie, la guerrière en tenue orange se glisse à son tour à l'intérieur de la résidence et c'est dans la première pièce, le salon, qu'elle l'a retrouve.

« Mais tu es folle d'agir toute seule ? Lui dit-elle.

- Désolée mais si nous devons passer à l'action, nous devons le faire et très vite. »

Et juste après, Sailor Mercury ouvre sa main droite qu'elle tend vers le sol. A ce moment, le signe de sa planète se montre contre la paume de son gant.

« Mercury, aqua rapsody ! »

Lorsque les trombes aquatiques s'échappent de son harpe entièrement fait d'eau et foncent sur les différents foyer, Sailor Mercury nourrit l'espoir de pouvoir vaincre l'élément flamboyant à l'aide du sien. Alors que les premières flammes disparaissent grâce à l'effet de l'eau, Sailor Venus promène son regard tout autour d'elle pour savoir si ses dons peuvent lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Hélas, la guerrière agissant pour l'amour comprend que son aide ne profitera à personne. Soudain, des miaulements provenant de l'étage se font entendre.

« Des chats vivent ici ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- J'en ai bien l'impression mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas voler à leur secours car il me reste beaucoup de foyers à éteindre.

- Dans ce cas, il est temps pour Sailor Venus d'entrer en action.

- Quoi ? »

Ni une ni deux, Sailor Venus quitte Mercury en fonçant en direction de l'escalier de bois qui mène jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Comprenant les intentions de sa partenaire, la justicière manipulant l'eau concentre ses pouvoirs vers le palier afin de réduire les nombreuses flammes à néant. Ainsi, Venus pourra intervenir sans nourrir la moindre craindre concernant un piège de feu. Alors que l'adolescente se déplace sur le plancher du premier étage, Mercury continue son devoir sans montrer la moindre marque de fatigue. Dans un sens, cela serait inquiétant puisqu'elle vient tout juste d'utiliser son pouvoir et pendant ce temps, Venus espère être à la hauteur de cette nouvelle mission.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde se trouve face à l'unique porte du palier. Sans hésiter, elle pose sa main sur la poignet et la fait tourner sur elle-même afin de savoir ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté. Dès que l'issue est béante, la jeune femme concentre sa vue sur ce qui se présente devant elle.

« Trois petits chats ? »

Toutefois, les animaux sont encerclés par des flammes et ne savent pas du tout quoi faire pour s'échapper de ce piège mortel. Voyant cela, celle qui porte un nœud rouge dans ses cheveux ne voit qu'une seule solution. Cependant, elle ressent le besoin de s'exprimer aux animaux avant de passer à l'action.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes mignons, tata Venus va vous sortir de là. »

Et aussitôt, Sailor Venus pointe ses deux bras vers le sol.

« Venus love-me chain ! »

L'extrémité de son arme fonce à l'intérieur du cercle de flamme et s'enroule autour des trois chatons. Ensuite, la guerrière rappelle sa chaîne vers elle et peu de temps après, les félins sont dans ses bras.

« Et voilà le travail. Maintenant, sauvons-nous d'ici avant que tout s'écroule. »

Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Dès que Sailor Venus est de retour sur le palier, elle constate que Sailor Mercury a terminé son travail. Elle en profite pour la rejoindre en sautant par-dessus la rampe et dès que ses pieds se posent sur le sol de la pièce, la leader s'adresse à sa partenaire.

« Il y a encore un foyer à l'étage.

- j'y vais. »

Alors que le petit génie s'apprête à quitter son amie, cette dernière l'arrête par le son de sa voix.


	11. Chapter 11

Trois petits chats.

Deuxième partie.

Etonnée, Sailor Mercury se retourne afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ainsi, elle se demande pourquoi son amie lui a demandé de s'arrêter alors que son devoir est de faire son maximum pour sauver cette maison. Toutefois, la blonde a une autre idée en tête et elle s'empresse d'en faire part à sa camarade.

« Au lieu de gaspiller notre énergie dans cette maison à l'abandon, je te propose de partir à la recherche des incendiaires.

- Et que ferons-nous si nous parvenons à leur mettre la main dessus ?

- On avisera. »

Ami se donne plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir tandis que Minako l'abandonne pour sortir de la maison. Dans ses bras, les chatons sont toujours présents et la jeune femme se demande bien ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Même s'ils ont réussit à survivre jusqu'à maintenant, il n'est pas dit que cela sera la même chose une fois dehors. En réalité, cette maison était une bénédiction pour eux mais désormais, ils vont devoir se trouver un nouveau toit sauf si on leur donne un petit coup de pouce. A ce moment, une idée germe dans l'esprit de la protégée d'Artémis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la guerrière agissant au nom de l'amour est rejointe par sa partenaire et c'est ensemble qu'elles partent à la recherche des trois petits voyous. Pour avoir une chance de croiser leur route, les justicières ont décidé de partir dans la direction où ils se sont échappés, une fois leur crime réalisé. Justement, à quelques mètres de là, trois garçons marchent au beau milieu d'une rue. Comme celle-ci est déserte de toute circulation, les enfants peuvent se déplacer sans avoir la crainte d'être renversé. Le plus grand a les cheveux noirs, un tee-shirt bleu et un short marron.

Le second, un peu plus large de ventre, a la chevelure blonde tandis que sur son corps se présente un polo rouge et un jeans. Enfin, le troisième est certainement le plus petit de la bande. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que ceux du premier et il porte un ensemble vestimentaire de couleur vert. Leur figure présente plusieurs traces de suit et le plus grand ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer fier de leur bêtise commune.

« J'aurais trop aimé assister à ce feu de joie.

- Moi aussi, lui répond le plus gourmand. Dommage que ces jeunes filles se soient montrées.

- Ouais. » Conclut le troisième.

Les garçons continuent de marcher lorsque deux silhouettes s'interposent sur leur route. Devant cette apparition brutale, les trois enfants s'immobilisent et se posent des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande le troisième.

- Nous savons ce que vous avez fait et nous sommes venus afin de vous punir. » Lui répond une voix féminine.

Ensuite, Sailor Venus fait un pas en avant afin que ses traits caractéristiques soient visibles des trois chenapans. Dans ses bras, les chatons qui se font silencieux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Contente d'avoir retrouvé le trio, la guerrière se fait une joie de décliner son identité.

« Je suis Sailor Venus et à cause de vous, nous avons dû intervenir pour éteindre cette incendie au sein de cette maison.

- Et alors, lui répond le plus grand des garçons. Tu crois que cela va nous attrister ?

- Ils sont vraiment incorrigible, fait remarquer la deuxième jeune femme qui sort de l'ombre à son tour. Je suis Sailor Mercury et je vais vous demander de me suivre jusqu'au commissariat de police le plus proche.

- Quoi ? S'effraie les garçons.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Si vous refuser de venir avec moi de votre volonté, je me ferais un plaisir de vous y trainer par la force. »

Sailor Venus regarde son amie et est surprise de la force de caractère dont elle est en train de faire preuve. Bizarrement, les garçons ne lui tiennent pas tête et la guerrière en tenue orange ne comprend pas pourquoi. Se pourrait-il que sa camarade a fait naître de la frayeur chez les petits délinquants ou est-ce le mot commissariat qui vient de changer la donne. Peu après, les garçons se jettent au pied de Sailor Mercury et commencent à pleurer.

« Excusez-nous, nous nous sommes comportés comme de vrais petits idiots, s'exprime celui dont la taille est la plus petite.

- On vous fait la promesse de ne plus recommencer si vous ne vous emmenés pas au commissariat.

- Vous plaisantez ? Rétorque Sailor Venus. Nous sommes les justicières de la lune et notre devoir est de faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Si nous n'aidons pas les forces de l'ordre à faire leur travail, qui va le faire ?

- Nous ne savons pas mais là n'est pas notre problème, lui répond le celui aux cheveux clairs.

- Quoi ? »

Excédée par leur comportement lâche, Minako s'énerve et décide de régler l'histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

« Debout ! »

Les garçons lèvent la tête et regarde Sailor Venus. Ils se rendent compte que cette dernière est en colère et se montrent obéissant pour éviter de l'énerver encore plus. Une fois qu'ils se tiennent debout, la jeune femme décide de faire un compromis avec ces derniers en leur expliquant la conséquence de leur puérilité.

« Vous voyez ces chatons que je tiens dans mon bras ? Figurez-vous qu'ils se trouvaient au premier étage de la maison où vous avez mis le feu.

- Quoi ? S'étonnent-ils en chœur.

- Et à cause de vous, ils n'ont plus de maison car vous avez tenté de détruire la leur. Malgré les pouvoirs de mon amie, la demeure est dans un triste état et même avec l'intervention des pompiers pour éteindre les dernières flammes, je doute qu'ils puissent y retourner un jour. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ? »

Cette fois, les garçons commencent à culpabiliser et baisse leur visage, habités par le remord.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. » Rajoute Sailor Venus.


	12. Chapter 12

Trois petits chats.

Deuxième partie.

Etonnée, Sailor Mercury se retourne afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ainsi, elle se demande pourquoi son amie lui a demandé de s'arrêter alors que son devoir est de faire son maximum pour sauver cette maison. Toutefois, la blonde a une autre idée en tête et elle s'empresse d'en faire part à sa camarade.

« Au lieu de gaspiller notre énergie dans cette maison à l'abandon, je te propose de partir à la recherche des incendiaires.

- Et que ferons-nous si nous parvenons à leur mettre la main dessus ?

- On avisera. »

Ami se donne plusieurs secondes pour réfléchir tandis que Minako l'abandonne pour sortir de la maison. Dans ses bras, les chatons sont toujours présents et la jeune femme se demande bien ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Même s'ils ont réussit à survivre jusqu'à maintenant, il n'est pas dit que cela sera la même chose une fois dehors. En réalité, cette maison était une bénédiction pour eux mais désormais, ils vont devoir se trouver un nouveau toit sauf si on leur donne un petit coup de pouce. A ce moment, une idée germe dans l'esprit de la protégée d'Artémis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la guerrière agissant au nom de l'amour est rejointe par sa partenaire et c'est ensemble qu'elles partent à la recherche des trois petits voyous. Pour avoir une chance de croiser leur route, les justicières ont décidé de partir dans la direction où ils se sont échappés, une fois leur crime réalisé. Justement, à quelques mètres de là, trois garçons marchent au beau milieu d'une rue. Comme celle-ci est déserte de toute circulation, les enfants peuvent se déplacer sans avoir la crainte d'être renversé. Le plus grand a les cheveux noirs, un tee-shirt bleu et un short marron.

Le second, un peu plus large de ventre, a la chevelure blonde tandis que sur son corps se présente un polo rouge et un jeans. Enfin, le troisième est certainement le plus petit de la bande. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que ceux du premier et il porte un ensemble vestimentaire de couleur vert. Leur figure présente plusieurs traces de suit et le plus grand ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer fier de leur bêtise commune.

« J'aurais trop aimé assister à ce feu de joie.

- Moi aussi, lui répond le plus gourmand. Dommage que ces jeunes filles se soient montrées.

- Ouais. » Conclut le troisième.

Les garçons continuent de marcher lorsque deux silhouettes s'interposent sur leur route. Devant cette apparition brutale, les trois enfants s'immobilisent et se posent des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande le troisième.

- Nous savons ce que vous avez fait et nous sommes venus afin de vous punir. » Lui répond une voix féminine.

Ensuite, Sailor Venus fait un pas en avant afin que ses traits caractéristiques soient visibles des trois chenapans. Dans ses bras, les chatons qui se font silencieux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Contente d'avoir retrouvé le trio, la guerrière se fait une joie de décliner son identité.

« Je suis Sailor Venus et à cause de vous, nous avons dû intervenir pour éteindre cette incendie au sein de cette maison.

- Et alors, lui répond le plus grand des garçons. Tu crois que cela va nous attrister ?

- Ils sont vraiment incorrigible, fait remarquer la deuxième jeune femme qui sort de l'ombre à son tour. Je suis Sailor Mercury et je vais vous demander de me suivre jusqu'au commissariat de police le plus proche.

- Quoi ? S'effraie les garçons.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Si vous refuser de venir avec moi de votre volonté, je me ferais un plaisir de vous y trainer par la force. »

Sailor Venus regarde son amie et est surprise de la force de caractère dont elle est en train de faire preuve. Bizarrement, les garçons ne lui tiennent pas tête et la guerrière en tenue orange ne comprend pas pourquoi. Se pourrait-il que sa camarade a fait naître de la frayeur chez les petits délinquants ou est-ce le mot commissariat qui vient de changer la donne. Peu après, les garçons se jettent au pied de Sailor Mercury et commencent à pleurer.

« Excusez-nous, nous nous sommes comportés comme de vrais petits idiots, s'exprime celui dont la taille est la plus petite.

- On vous fait la promesse de ne plus recommencer si vous ne vous emmenés pas au commissariat.

- Vous plaisantez ? Rétorque Sailor Venus. Nous sommes les justicières de la lune et notre devoir est de faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Si nous n'aidons pas les forces de l'ordre à faire leur travail, qui va le faire ?

- Nous ne savons pas mais là n'est pas notre problème, lui répond le celui aux cheveux clairs.

- Quoi ? »

Excédée par leur comportement lâche, Minako s'énerve et décide de régler l'histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

« Debout ! »

Les garçons lèvent la tête et regarde Sailor Venus. Ils se rendent compte que cette dernière est en colère et se montrent obéissant pour éviter de l'énerver encore plus. Une fois qu'ils se tiennent debout, la jeune femme décide de faire un compromis avec ces derniers en leur expliquant la conséquence de leur puérilité.

« Vous voyez ces chatons que je tiens dans mon bras ? Figurez-vous qu'ils se trouvaient au premier étage de la maison où vous avez mis le feu.

- Quoi ? S'étonnent-ils en chœur.

- Et à cause de vous, ils n'ont plus de maison car vous avez tenté de détruire la leur. Malgré les pouvoirs de mon amie, la demeure est dans un triste état et même avec l'intervention des pompiers pour éteindre les dernières flammes, je doute qu'ils puissent y retourner un jour. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ? »

Cette fois, les garçons commencent à culpabiliser et baisse leur visage, habités par le remord.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. » Rajoute Sailor Venus.


End file.
